Wolf II
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Tomado pela fera, o dom mais maldito de todos. Ele não podia crer que nada daquilo era real. - Afonso centred - Presente para Srta. Abracadabra.


Os Sete pertence a André Vianco, mas o Miguel é da Abra e o Sétimo é meu. Os outros também, mas quem liga? 8D

Wolf pertence à Iced Earth e indico que escutem enquanto lêem. Peguem a tradução depois.

Anne pertence à Abracadabra. Perguntas? Não? Ótimo.

* * *

**Wolf**

-

_Tomado pela fera, o dom mais maldito de todos. __Ele não podia crer que nada daquilo era real._

_-_

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, que merece muito mais._

_-_

_**X**_

_**Innocence tainted by pure lunacy  
Cursed by the slash of a shape-shifting beast  
Oh no, this can't be  
Demonic infection, a doomed changeling**_

_**X**_

Aquilo não podia ser real. Não. Nada daquilo podia ser real. Por que estava lá? Por que esteve no lugar errado e na hora errada? Por que não em sua casa? Por que na companhia de Guilherme? Fazia frio lá fora, mas ele não sentia. Das roupas caras que havia comprado, restavam apenas os trapos. E suas mãos, Afonso as encarava e via horrorizado que estavam manchadas. As unhas sempre bem tratadas estavam destruídas, impregnadas por um odor férreo e enjoativo. Líquido vermelho que lhe escorria pelas mãos, que havia lhe descido pela garganta algumas noites atrás.

Aos poucos, enquanto via uma fraca luz penetrar pelas cortinas, Afonso pareceu recobrar a memória.

_(O demônio os amaldiçoando e tomando suas almas. Dizendo que seriam seres da noite, que não mais poderiam ver a luz do dia novamente, que já não eram mais vivos mas que também não estavam mortos... Seu coração parando de bater lentamente enquanto aquela gargalhada o envolvia... O frio tomando conta de seu corpo até que não sentisse mais nada... A escuridão, o desespero e Tobia os atacando... A lua cheia...) _

E mais nada. Sua mente era um grande borrão diante das outras lembranças, mas Afonso não tinha certeza se queria realmente sabê-las. Queria apenas acreditar que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho. Que não tinha se envolvido com demônios, que não era um ser das trevas que nunca mais veria o sol novamente.

Por esse motivo, talvez mais por querer acreditar que ainda poderia fazer parte do mundo humano, por não querer acreditar que perderia todos os seus privilégios e uma vida de longos prazeres para apenas existir, caminhou até as cortinas fechadas. As tocou e abriu-as de sopetão, sentindo a luz do sol lhe queimar a pele. Imediatamente afastou-se, urrando de dor.

- Feche isso, ó gajo! – Guilherme bradou em algum canto da sala, seguido de outros murmúrios que também reclamavam. Afonso fez um esforço sobre-humano para fechar as cortinas, sentindo que a pele ainda queimava, embora os ferimentos começassem a se fechar lentamente.

Buscou apoio em algum de seus companheiros, mas todos dormiam à exceção de Miguel.

- O que aconteceu...? – não esperava conseguir resposta, mas Miguel ergueu os olhos cansados para ele.

- Fomos amaldiçoados, ó pá. – lamentou-se.

- Amaldiçoados?

- Sim, Dom Afonso. A cada um de nós foi atribuído um dom maldito. E tu, meu caro, és Lobo.

_Lobo._

_Lobo..._

_Lobo..._

Afonso cobriu a cabeça com as mãos e apertou os olhos. Aquilo não podia ser real.

_**X**_

_**His future concealed as he begs to be told  
A kiss from the gypsy, he'll never grow old  
Oh no, this can't be  
Demonic infection, a doomed changeling**_

_**X **_

Quantos anos haviam se passado desde então? Dez, quinze, trinta, _cem_ anos? Afonso tinha a impressão de que eram muito mais. Os anos passavam, mas ele continuava o mesmo jovem de antes. O tempo havia parado para si e seu futuro era tão incerto quanto as noites de lua cheia.

Os dedos sempre gélidos percorreram os cabelos até que alcançasse a nuca e suspirou. Estava eternamente preso àquela maldição e embora gostasse dela em certos aspectos, sentia falta da luz do dia e das pessoas que o freqüentavam. Por conta daquilo, daquela brincadeira do Diabo, havia perdido tudo: seus amigos, sua família, seus privilégios. Havia ganhado outros, é claro, mas sempre se perguntaria como teria sido se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Teria tido uma vida normal, talvez tivesse se casado e tido dois filhos: um menino e uma menina. Ou então seria apenas mais um perdido nesse mundo, vagando entre as terras de Guilherme e sua casa. Se, _se._ Mas não havia _se_ em sua vida. Era apenas aquela certeza de que jamais morreria, mas que jamais estaria vivo também.

A única coisa diferente que talvez pudesse lhe acontecer era ser destruído. Ter uma estaca enfiada ao peito e ser exposto ao sol até que virasse cinzas. Podia visualizar isso: as células mortas de seu corpo reagindo ao contato do sol, explodindo lentamente. Sua pele exalando o odor fétido de carne queimada e erupções irrompendo por ela até que finalmente virasse cinzas.

E o que lhe aconteceria? Desejava saber, mas não sabia. Ninguém dizia o que acontecia a um vampiro após sua destruição. Seria o eterno nada? Seriam levados ao Diabo para que debochasse ainda mais de suas caras de bacalhau? _O que aconteceria?_

Afonso não sabia e isso apenas contribuía para aumentar a fúria de Lobo. Seu desespero de não saber como seria seu fim.

_**X**_

_**Even a man who's pure  
And says his prayers by night  
(He won't hear your prayers)  
Man become a wolf  
When the wolf bane blooms,  
And the autumn moon is bright  
(There's a full moon tonight)  
Man may become a wolf.**_

_**X**_

Em algum ponto de sua vida humana, Afonso lembrou-se de acreditar em Deus. Quis se prender a esses desejos mundanos quando tornou-se um vampiro, mas por mais que rezasse para um Deus sem nome ou sem rosto, suas preces jamais eram atendidas. Não era religioso, nunca fora na verdade, mas sempre vivia em si a esperança de que alguém o escutaria e que pelo menos naquela noite de lua cheia, não seria Lobo.

Mas as preces não eram escutadas. E enquanto a lua era descoberta pelas nuvens e aquela dor tomava seu corpo, Afonso era capaz de escutar a risada do Diabo em sua mente, como se zombasse de sua vã tentativa de ser salvo por um Deus que o havia abandonado à própria sorte para que caísse em suas mãos.

_(Veja Sétimo, Afonso. Ele que acreditava em seu Deus a ponto de carregar consigo um crucifixo, foi o que mais sofreu. Não foi traído apenas por Ele, mas também por seus irmãos. Você se lembra disso? Lembra que o entregou para mim em busca de mais poder? E é isso que lhe dei, meu caro. Um dom, o mais maldito de todos os dons)_

Era verdade. Seu dom era o mais maldito e com ele se tornaria Lobo. Se vingaria do Deus que o abandonara descontando em sua preciosa humanidade _(mas será que era mesmo? Afonso já fora humano um dia...)_. Destruindo, mordendo, arranhando todos aqueles que se colocassem em seu caminho e principalmente aqueles que tentassem fugir. Era forte, rápido, poderoso e inatingível naquele estado. E se vingaria. Afonso se vingaria de Deus por ter se esquecido de seu filho. Se vingaria. Pois naquela noite, seria Lobo mais uma vez.

_**X**_

_**He who is bitten by a wolf and lives  
Possession soon follows, no use to resist  
Oh no, this can't be  
Cursed by the moonlight, a doomed changeling  
The madness a turmoil that swells up inside  
To truly find peace is to truly die  
Oh no, this can't be  
Cursed by the moonlight, a doomed changeling**_

_**X**_

A lua brilhava alta no céu e Afonso começava a sentir que seus pensamentos nublavam. Era isso. Não havia ninguém capaz de salvá-lo ou de ouvi-lo. Estava sozinho, pois mesmo seus irmãos procuravam se distanciar quando assumia aquela forma. E sentia que estava acontecendo. Que seus músculos se estendiam, que pêlos cresciam por todo o corpo. Urrava.

De dor, de desespero por não poder congelar tudo como Inverno. De raiva por não parar o tempo como Gentil. De ira por não ser capaz de causar fortes chuvas como Tempestade. De inveja por não poder ser quem quisesse como Espelho. De frustração por não poder acordar os mortos como Acordador. Por ser apenas uma fera. Por ser Lobo.

E mesmo que tentasse resistir à transformação, ela era sempre mais forte. A dor excruciante se espalhava por seu corpo, enquanto ganhava aquela forma da qual jamais aprendera a gostar, embora lhe tivesse livrado de muitos apuros. Porque naquela forma, não era mais Afonso. Não conseguia mais ver as coisas como Afonso. Era Lobo e Lobo gostava apenas de destruir e causar terror aos outros.

Era um vampiro também amaldiçoado pela força da lua. Possuído por Lobo, pela loucura que sempre ganhava vezes quando se tornava fera. E, às vezes, quando ocorria aquela transformação, gostaria de morrer. Gostaria que Tobia lhe perfurasse com sua lâmina de prata, que o ferisse gravemente e que o deixasse para morrer ao sol. Mas logo se esquecia, logo tudo se tornava extremamente desimportante, pois não era mais Afonso ou Afonso-virando-Lobo. Era apenas Lobo.

Lobo com os pêlos negros que reluziam sob a luz da lua cheia. Lobo que uivava como se a adorasse, como se fosse a lua sua verdadeira mãe. Lobo que como fera, ganhou as noites em busca de sua diversão. Lobo louco, Lobo bobo, Lobo sem razão.

_Lobo,_ _oh, Lobo!¹_

_**X**_

_**Now comes the rampage, a killing spree  
Hunting his loved ones comes instinctively  
Oh no, it's maddening  
A shape-shifting demon of pure lunacy**_

_**X**_

Era uma verdadeira chacina. Sangue para todo o lado, o desespero de suas vítimas que fugiam alucinadas daquele lobo gigantesco. Todas gritando por misericórdia, algumas tentando inutilmente detê-lo com suas armas fracas de maricas. Lobo caçava qualquer um, fosse adulto, criança, mulher, padre, não-padre. Ele não se importava e não fazia distinções.

Comia a cabeça e deleitava-se com o precioso líquido vermelho que descia por sua garganta. Não se importava que fossem conhecidos ou não, o que importava era matar, arrancar a pele, escutar os gritos de dor até que eles cessassem por completo. Até que as bocas secassem e os pulmões inflamassem.

Ah! Lobo amava isso! Oh, sim. Lobo gostava de saber que suas vítimas o temiam, que o viam como o demônio que certamente era. Gostava, porque a carne ficava muito mais saborosa quando o medo se espalhava por cada fibra do corpo. E era sempre divertido, embora não raciocinasse naquela forma, ver como eles sempre agiam da mesma maneira.

Não importava que fossem outros humanos em outros lugares, eram todos iguais: fracos e tolos. Talvez algum dia, Afonso se cansasse disso, mas não Lobo. Ele se contentava com aquilo. Com as garras rasgando a carne, com a boca ingerindo o líquido. Se contentava com o vermelho que manchava sua visão, o vermelho da agonia, do desespero e da diversão.

Se pudesse, gargalharia daqueles humanos tolos. Riria de suas caras de bacalhau enquanto o viam em sua poderosa forma, tomando conta de tudo aquilo que estivesse ao seu redor. E quando finalmente se dava por satisfeito com sua caçada, Lobo se escondia em alguma caverna até o anoitecer seguinte. Até que a lua desaparecesse. Porque era essa a sua sina, a sua forma de buscar alguma diversão.

Gritos e medo. Era disso que um vampiro vivia².

_**X**_

_**  
A shot from the darkness tears through its flesh  
A bullet of silver lays it to rest**_

_**X**_

Ele estava ali novamente. Afonso soube pelos gritos desenfreados de Baptista que o despertaram de seu sono profundo. Tobia estava atacando o castelo D'ouro, sendo inconseqüente uma outra vez. E naquela noite, ele se sentia poderoso. Porque era novamente noite de lua cheia e mostraria àquele caçador de meia tigela do que um vampiro de verdade era feito. Ainda estava abastecido com o sangue da noite passada e mostraria a todos.

- Não se esqueça que hoje é noite de lua cheia, ó gajo! – Manuel sussurrou, enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada do castelo, mas Afonso sorria. Teria sua vingança, teria a cabeça de Tobia em suas mãos.

- Eu sei, ó pá.

Assim que chegaram ao lado de fora, transformou-se em Lobo. Varreria daquelas terras qualquer vestígio de Tobia e de seus seguidores. A única coisa que era capaz de escutar além dos gritos, eram seus irmãos usando seus poderes. Iriam vencer desta vez, Lobo sentia que sim. Venceriam Tobia, mas não cometeriam o erro de tentar beber de seu sangue novamente. Isso não.

Deixariam a cabeça dele exposta, fariam com que jamais pudesse retornar novamente, aquele humano tolo. E tudo estava indo bem na mente nebulosa de Lobo. Não podiam alimentar-se do sangue daqueles, mas podiam vencer. _Podiam._

Então o que havia dado de errado? Por que Baptista caía no chão, deixando de atingi-los com seus trovões? Por que Guilherme gritava de dor e não os estava congelando? Por que Gentil não parava o tempo? Por que Fernando não se infiltrava entre eles? Por que Manuel não despertava os mortos?

Logo soube. Soube quando ouviu o disparo daquela flecha que lhe trespassou o corpo. E não era uma única, mas muitas que iam lhe deixando fraco, apagando a sua consciência. Urrava de dor, sentindo que seus poderes eram extraídos aos poucos, que não mais seria Lobo, o temido, mas apenas Afonso.

O sangue, o precioso sangue bebido, escorria de seus lábios fugindo junto com suas forças. Seus olhos se cravaram sobre a poderosa imagem de Tobia usando uma armadura e ouviu vozes dizendo coisas desconexas.

'_Nós pegamos mais um!'_

E mesmo Sétimo, retornado como o mais perigoso dentre os sete, como a pior cria do demônio, fora atingido. Até mesmo ele tombava ao seu lado com uma flecha de prata fincada no peito.

Não podia ser, pensava Afonso. Eram seus piores temores se tornando realidade.

_**X**_

_**Oh no, it's maddening**_

_**An innocent victim finds his peace.**_

_**X **_

Estava preso agora. Eternamente confinado a ficar em uma caixa de prata junto com seus seis irmãos. Sentia fome, frio e dor. Não entendia como alguém em suas condições podia se sentir daquela maneira, mas sentia. O coração não mais batia e não lhe restava forças sequer para erguer um braço enquanto definhava lentamente, tomando a forma de um cadáver seco e mumificado.

Muito, muito longe, ouvia as vozes humanas dizendo que estavam livres daqueles demônios e daquela fera. Afonso fechou os olhos, entregando-se à escuridão que os envolvia. Por enquanto, suas vítimas estariam livres de Lobo.

_Apenas por enquanto._

_

* * *

  
_

¹ - Citação ao Talismã, Stephen King, onde um dos personagens se chama Lobo e vive dizendo essa frase: 'Lobo, oh, Lobo! Aqui e agora!'

² - Citação de Sétimo, a continuação de Os Sete, dã.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, pra começar, eu já tenho uma fic com esse título no fandom de Shaman King e o título original pra essa seria "A maldição do Lobo", mas eu quis deixar assim porque é do nome da música na qual a fic gira em torno. É, eu sei. Não to nem aí, meus títulos são ruins, mas foda-se 8D

Quando vi a letra dessa música na qual me viciei, mostrei pra Abra e disse que daria uma centred perfeita no Afonso. Cá está. Não sei se ficou muito boa, porque eu acho ele um personagem um pouco difícil de trabalhar, mas tentei fazer o meu melhor. Talvez tenham coisas fora do contexto.. eu não lembro de tudo. Por isso, eu peço desculpas.

Espero que você goste, Abra, porque eu estava muito querendo fazer uma fic pra você!

_**Reviews são bons e eu gosto. O Lobo também~**_


End file.
